Degno
by Alessia de Piscis
Summary: "Hay que amar lo que es digno de ser amado y odiar lo que es odioso, mas hace falta buen criterio para distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro…" - Robert Frost. Defteros X OC X Aspros (AD)
1. Degno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Eleanora (OC) es mi autoría.

**Aclaración:** One-shoot, AD (Dimensión Alterna: mismos personajes, mismo universo, historia distinta.), Aspros/Defteros x OC. Aspros está muerto, por las razones que todos conocemos, mientras que Defteros porta la armadura de Géminis luego de haberse entrenado en la Isla Kanon y habita en el Santuario.

* * *

"_Hay que amar lo que es digno de ser amado y odiar lo que es odioso, mas hace falta buen criterio para distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro…"- _**Robert Frost.**

* * *

-Buenas tardes Defteros…-dijo la joven inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de reverencia en la entrada del templo de Géminis, para después pasar a la estancia.

-Buenas tardes Eleanora…-respondió Defteros acostumbrado a la familiaridad de la joven doncella al no llamarle Señor o caballero. Vio como dejaba las sabanas que se había llevado en la mañana para lavar en una pequeña mesa de madera de la estancia de Géminis, para luego alejarse presurosa, en otros tiempos habría tardado horas en abandonar el templo…

Hacía muy poco que había regresado al Santuario procedente de la Isla Kanon. Asmita se había empeñado en convencerlo de volver y reclamar el derecho sobre Géminis. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió aceptar, habiendo olvidado el pequeño detalle llamado Eleanora.

Si cualquiera podía decir que Defteros y Asmita eran amigos cercanos, también podía decir lo mismo de Eleanora y Aspros. La pequeña doncella había crecido junto a Aspros, profesándole una profunda y sincera amistad desde que se conocieron. Si alguien mas había sufrido el cambio y declive de Aspros aparte de Defteros, esa había sido Eleanora.

Defteros recordó aquella noche cuando con el cadáver de su hermano en brazos abandonó el Santuario. Escuchó como una voz lo llamaba por su nombre y al voltear pudo ver la delgada y pequeña figura de Eleanora con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Tiempo después supo que la joven se había atrevido a cuestionar a Asmita acerca de lo ocurrido en la sala del Patriarca y que gracias a éste supo que Defteros no era el traidor que muchos decían que era.

-¿Otra vez perdido en los recuerdos?- Defteros dio un respingo cuando escuchó la misteriosa voz resonar en el templo.

-Asmita, no te sentí llegar…

-Es obvio, dado que te has permitido el ser embargado por el pasado…

-No estoy recordándolo a él, si eso es lo que piensas…

-Sé muy bien en quien estás pensando…-respondió Asmita tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor siendo seguido por Defteros quien imitó la acción. – Sentí a Eleanora salir de aquí, ¿estaban hablando?

-No… ella únicamente vino a traer sabanas limpias…-replicó el de Géminis antes de que su amigo iniciara con una de sus conjeturas.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo Defteros...

-Asmita, no quiero hablar de eso… ¿sí?

-Está bien, si no quieres hablar de lo tonto que eres al apartar de manera tan patética a la mujer que amas únicamente porque era amiga de tu hermano muerto, está bien.

-¡Asmita, tu sabes muy bien que no era "**amiga**" de mi hermano solamente!-refutó Defteros colérico; no sabía cómo pero Asmita siempre lograba que hablaran de ese tema. – Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Eleanora amaba a Aspros, y que si no hubiera sido por el declive de mi hermano, ellos dos estarían juntos hoy, y yo no estaría aquí…

-Entonces, ¿no quieres estar con ella porque sientes que eres un usurpador? ¡Primero la armadura y ahora la mujer que lo amaba! Por favor Defteros, Aspros no se merecía ninguna de las dos…

-Si se lo merecía o no, no es asunto mío Asmita. – el de Virgo se puso de pie listo para abandonar Géminis, ya había dicho lo que quería decir logrando el efecto que buscaba provocar. – Y si crees que Eleanora siente algo por mí como afirmaste unos días atrás, estás equivocado. Lo único que ella ve en mí se llama Aspros. No te confundas.

-Si piensas eso, estás más equivocado de lo que pensaba. Tú y tu hermano son mas diferentes de lo que tú crees Defteros, y no me refiero a tu colmillo… -bromeó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte del de Géminis recordando aquella ocasión cuando Defteros mencionó que su colmillo torcido era la única diferencia entre su hermano y él.- Basta con hablar contigo y estar cerca de ti para notarlo…-y habiendo dicho aquello, Asmita abandonó el templo de Géminis, dejando a Defteros sumido en una nueva confusión.

¿Serian ciertas sus palabras? ¿Estaría Asmita en lo cierto nuevamente? ¿Serian ellos diferentes en realidad? Deseaba creer que Eleanora sentía algo por él, por Defteros, y no por el recuerdo de Aspros. Deseaba creer que lo amaba a él, y no al reflejo de su hermano.

En una cosa si había logrado atinar el de Virgo, y era que desde que regresó al Santuario y reclamó Géminis, no podía evitar sentirse como un usurpador que se valía del parecido físico con su difunto hermano para hacerse acreedor de todo lo que le pertenecía, muy a pesar de que no fuera así y de que ninguno de sus compañeros lo había hecho sentirse de esa manera.

Defteros se quitó la armadura con parsimonia y la devolvió a la caja de pandora. Después de luchar consigo mismo a causa del cansancio, logró arrastrarse hasta el cuarto de baño, y luego de tomar una larga ducha se dirigió a la cocina a intentar preparar algo decente para cenar.

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló cuando vio que el pedazo de carne que trataba de cocinar se había quemado demasiado debido a que la imagen de Eleanora volvía a apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –la dulce voz que inundó la cocina hizo que a Defteros se le pusieran lo vellos de punta, la ultima voz que se había imaginado escuchar era la de ella y mas a esas horas.

Si Aspros la viera seguramente lo primero que diría seria lo poco que había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma chica pequeña y delgada de siempre, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño claro, dueña de una dulce y encantadora sonrisa que embobaba a cualquiera.

-Eleanora… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez rompiendo reglas…?-si había algo en lo que la doncella era experta era en meterse en problemas, su superiora tenía todos los días una queja en su contra debido a su falta de obediencia, quejas que siempre eran aplacadas con una sonrisa, una disculpa, y una promesa de no volver a hacerlo. Era traviesa y aventurera en extremo, pero bastante crédula y leal, cosa que le dificultó reconocer el declive y transformación de Aspros.

-Pasaba por aquí de regreso a mis aposentos cuando sentí el olor a quemado y pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda…- mintió. Llevaba oculta un buen rato y _**sin querer**_ había escuchado la conversación entre Asmita y Defteros un rato atrás. Tenía cosas que decir, y era urgente. La guerra no tardaría en explotar y era muy posible que no tuviera otra oportunidad. Defteros partiría y seguramente jamás regresaría.

-La verdad es que si, al parecer la cocina y yo somos enemigos acérrimos…-respondió deshaciéndose de la carne quemada.

-Si me lo permites puedo preparar algo rápido para ti…- Defteros la observó detenidamente, y hizo un esfuerzo por contener una de sus típicas respuestas antipáticas que solo lograban herir a la doncella y sumirlo a sí mismo en un mar de culpabilidad.

-Está bien, adelante…-respondió haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole a la doncella apoderarse de la cocina. En minutos vio como asaba el filete de carne restante decentemente y ponía a hervir verduras sin problemas, mientras que le daba los últimos retoques a la vinagreta. Le agradó la imagen que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y se pregunto por cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de ella.

-Se te da bien esto de la cocina…-comentó Defteros únicamente para romper el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

-Bueno, son cosas que tocan aprender…-respondió Eleanora con una sonrisa. Cavilaba intentando buscar la manera de abordar el tema que se apoderaba de su cabeza en ese instante, pero no hallaba forma de decirle a Defteros lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que ella solo veía en él el reflejo de Aspros.

-Entiendo…-Defteros jugaba con su colmillo, recorriéndolo una y otra vez con la lengua; gesto que demostraba el nerviosismo del que era presa en esos momentos, una maña de infancia que solo su hermano conocía.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la comida estuvo lista. Eleanora sirvió las verduras con la vinagreta y el filete de carne en un plato y se lo extendió a Defteros, quien tardó menos de dos minutos en devorarlo completamente. Sonrió ante el pensamiento al compararlo con una bestia salvaje; Defteros era alto y fornido, poseía facciones delicadas pero a menudo sus expresiones faciales le daban un aire demoniaco, después de todo, el era el demonio de la Isla Kanon y era imposible que no causara terror. Más ella conocía a Defteros mas allá de esa corteza dura y áspera que les mostraba a los demás. Conocía al Defteros pacifico, amable, protector, fiel, honesto, y hasta cierto punto, tierno.

-Def…-dijo para llamar la atención del caballero quien había tomado un trapo de cocina para limpiarse el rostro.- Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién tengo que matar? –respondió tan solo para hacerla reír. Sus risas eran música para sus oídos después de solo haber escuchado al volcán y a Asmita durante tanto tiempo.

-A nadie, Def. Tengo que hablarte de un tema que creo no hemos abordado correctamente…-Defteros solo necesito escuchar aquello para saber a qué se refería. El único tema que no habían abordado desde su regreso era el tema Aspros.

-Y bien, ¿quieres que te diga que fue lo que sucedió aquella noche?

-No, eso es algo que ya sé gracias a Asmita de Virgo. –replicó haciendo un gesto de dolor. Le costó creer todo lo que Aspros había hecho guiado por su ambición, pero más le había dolido que el mismo Defteros hubiera tenido que terminar con él. – En realidad quiero aclarar la relación que tenia con tu hermano.

-¿La relación que tuviste con mi hermano? No creo que eso sea algo de mi incumbencia Eleanora…-contestó Defteros sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. ¿Asmita tendría algo que ver en esto? Era demasiada casualidad.

-Claro que lo es… - haciendo uso de todo su coraje sostuvo la cortante mirada de Defteros y se plantó frente a él. Su corazón estaba a punto de salir desbocado de su pecho ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

-Dime como…-susurró Defteros, sin retirar la dureza de su mirada.

-No te voy a negar que **estuve** de **cierta forma** enamorada de tu hermano, y que en algún momento albergué resentimiento en contra tuya cuando supe que habías sido tú su ultimador. Pero de igual forma tengo que reconocer que mucho antes de que ocurriera este hecho, ya tenía ciertas dudas debido al comportamiento de Aspros. La pureza de sus sentimientos fue reemplaza por una maligna persuasión que intentaba envolverme una y otra vez. Esto causó que los sentimientos que tenia hacia el fuesen **muriendo** poco a poco…

-Eso es algo que comprendo a la perfección, me sucedió algo similar. Es exactamente como dice aquel adagio: _"__Purifica tu corazón antes de permitir que el amor se asiente en él, ya que la miel más dulce se agria en un vaso sucio…"-_citó Defteros cruzado de brazos mirando inquisitivamente a Eleanora, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-Exactamente… después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que había cometido un grave error… confundí amor con admiración, y creo que de alguna forma aporté al declive de Aspros…

-Creo que eso es algo que mucho hicimos…-musitó Defteros ácidamente cambiando la dirección de su mirada, avergonzado de reconocer su error.

-Lo único que me reconforta es que nunca fui capaz de expresarle mis supuestos sentimientos… pero estoy segura de que Aspros estuvo muy consciente de ellos y que los utilizó a su favor… en fin, logré esclarecer mis sentimientos hacia él, y por fin pude aceptar aquellos que me obligaba a suprimir porque los consideraba incorrectos…

-¿Me estás diciendo que estabas enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo, o más bien eso pensabas?

-Admiraba a uno, pero estaba enamorada del otro. Pero la admiración por el **primero** fue tan intensa que se convirtió en una mutación del amor y me llevó a sepultar lo que sentía por el **segundo**…-la mención a la forma en la que usualmente llamaban a los gemelos no pasó desapercibida para Defteros, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

-Se clara, Eleanora…-espetó con dureza Defteros arrepintiéndose al instante cuando vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla de la doncella.

-Sé que muy probablemente no me creerás, pero ésta es la verdad…

-A ver si entendí: estabas enamorada de mí, pero admirabas tanto a mi hermano que te confundiste y convertiste esa admiración en amor, y como te pareció una completa aberración el estar enamorada de dos hermanos, gemelos para colmo, decidiste deshacerte de lo que sentías por mi y centrarte en lo que sentía por Aspros, ¿correcto?-dijo Defteros intentando controlar su creciente enojo.- Y ahora vienes ante mí, porque mi hermano está muerto y pudiste aclarar tus sentimientos, a decirme que… ¿me amas? Creo que o estás confundida otra vez, o simplemente estás tan enamorada de mi hermano que no has superado su muerte, por lo que decidiste aferrarte a tu última oportunidad e intentar apoderarte de su reflejo.

-Def…-susurró Eleanora con un hilo de voz. Sabía que esa conversación seria difícil, pero jamás imagino que tanto. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y estaba segura de tener una expresión patética en su cara.-Te equivocas al pensar de esa manera… **¡TU NO ERES NI LA SOMBRA NI EL REFLEJO DE ASPROS! **Ustedes dos son tan diferentes que es imposible confundirlos…

-Es imposible que estés enamorada de mi Eleanora…

-Te equivocas Def…

-Dime algo, ¿Qué vez cuando tu mirada se posa en mi?

Eleanora seleccionó cuidadosamente sus palabras y entonces respondió: - Cuando te veo puedo ver a un hombre fuerte de pensamientos y sentimientos puros, puedo ver a alguien decidido y esforzado… cuando te veo puedo ver al único digno de portar Géminis, puedo ver al hombre que amo, al que en silencio supo captar mi atención, al que detrás de una máscara me regalaba la mas cálida de las sonrisas y la más hermosa de las miradas… veo a alguien que sufrió injustamente y que se merece lo mejor que la vida le pueda ofrecer…

-Solo estás viendo a Aspros…

-Defteros, ¿me crees capaz de amar a alguien con los sentimientos y las intenciones de Aspros? El solo era alguien que vivió la vida de la manera en la quiso sin importarle nada ni nadie más… físicamente ustedes podrán ser muy parecidos, pero en su interior son dos personas totalmente distintas… dado que no soy tan superficial como para enamorarme únicamente del físico, es imposible que me esté confundiendo de nuevo… lo que amaba de Aspros resultó ser nada mas una máscara que ocultaba su verdad interior…

Defteros sintió como las barreras que se empeñaba en mantener de pie iban cayendo poco a poco. Una vez más alguien lograba hacerlo sentir desarmado, pero esta vez no era su hermano, era ella, Eleanora, la inseparable amiga de Aspros a la que le profesaba sentimientos puros y sinceros desde su infancia y los cuales juró jamás confesar por respeto a su hermano.

El escenario era distinto de hace solo minutos atrás, lo único que le separaba de ella era el fantasma de Aspros, y la habitual inseguridad que le había dejado el ser llamado segundo durante tanto tiempo y condenado a vivir en las sombras detrás de una máscara. Le pareció curioso, que el que realmente necesitó una máscara para ocultar su verdadera cara y su desgracia era Aspros y no el... ahora que era libre de la cadena impuesta, ¿podría brillar como realmente tenía que hacerlo?

-Eleanora…

-¡No es necesario que digas nada Defteros!- se adelantó a decir Eleanora.-Yo solamente quería aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque estaba segura de que los estabas malinterpretando… sentía que me tratabas como la viuda de tu hermano, y eso es algo que nunca he sido, y nunca seré…

-¿Y cómo quieres que te trate entonces?-inquirió Defteros acercándose lentamente a Eleanora quien al alzar la mirada y observar al gigante que tenia frente a sí no pudo evitar sentirse minúscula y apabullada.

-Como alguien que te apoya y te apoyará siempre, y que se alegra de ver los frutos de tus esfuerzos…-contestó luego de luchar con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Nunca había tenido a Defteros tan cerca, y sentía que en cualquier momento éste escucharía los intensos latidos de su corazón.

-¿Únicamente?- una sonrisa coqueta nunca antes vista se formó en los delgados labios de Defteros paralizando a Eleanora y robándole el aliento. – Pensé que aspirabas a más…

Lentamente Defteros se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Eleanora, le tomó el delicado mentón con una de sus manos y lo levantó obligándola a sostenerle la mirada. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, y a tan solo medio centímetros de probarlos habló: - Esto no va a ser fácil para mí, estoy luchando con un fantasma en muchos aspectos de mi vida, espero que sepas comprenderlo…

Eleanora se abstuvo de responder para evitar chocar sus labios con los de él y así echar a perder el que sería su primer beso.

-No tengo que decirte que te amo porque ya lo sabes, soy de los que piensa que las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Y si te preguntas, _¿Cómo te amo? Déjame contarte las maneras. Te amo con la profundidad, la anchura y la altura que mi alma puede alcanzar._

Una lágrima de felicidad recorrió las mejillas de Eleanora hasta estancarse en sus labios, siendo desaparecida inmediatamente gracias a los labios de Defteros. Sintió la calidez del guardián de Géminis, y las altas temperaturas que aun guardaba su cuerpo gracias al volcán de la Isla Kanon cuando éste la asió por la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba lentamente su rostro, deleitándose en las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando su espalda no soportó la incomodidad de estar erguido, sin mediar palabras tomó a Eleanora de la cintura y la sentó en el mostrador de piedra de la cocina. A gusto con la nueva posición, la abrazó y la acomodó en su regazo como si fuera una bebe; con la mano libre acariciaba su rostro mientras recorría sus labios y cada rincón de su boca extasiado.

De repente Defteros cortó el beso para soltar una carcajada que seguramente escucharon en los templos contiguos.

-¿Sucede algo, Def?- preguntó Eleanora sin entender a que se debía la reciente carcajada.

-Es solo que recordé algo, pequeña…

-¿El qué?- indagó jugando con uno de los mechones de la abundante cabellera del griego.

-Solo considera que en mi interior albergo galaxias, así que puedes imaginarte el tamaño de mi alma…

Aquello fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser completamente envuelta por los brazos y los besos de Defteros, y lo demás, simplemente no importaba…

Desde la entrada de Géminis, un rubio sonreía, su plan había surtido efecto. El camino hacia la destrucción del fantasma había sido emprendido…

* * *

**¡Okay, Okay, eso es todo!**

**¡Aspros/Defteros fueron elegido como los siguientes en mi lista de OS, y aquí está el resultado! Me sorprendí a mi misma al darme cuenta lo mucho que me gusta escribir de este par, por lo que puede que en un futuro este OS se convierta en un two-shoot con la participación activa de Aspros, pero aun no es nada seguro :-P**

**Estas son las frases que utilicé en el OS:**

"_Purifica tu corazón antes de permitir que el amor se asiente en él, ya que la miel más dulce se agria en un vaso sucio." _**\- Pitágoras de Samos. **

"_¿Cómo te amo? Déjame contarte las maneras. Te amo con la profundidad, la anchura y la altura que mi alma puede alcanzar." _**\- Elizabeth Barrett Browing.**

**¡El siguiente será Regulus, así que cuando se me ocurra algo decente subiré un OS en honor al leoncito consentido!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, gracias por leer!**

**XOXO**


	2. Shadows

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Eleanora (OC) es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Último capítulo, AD (Dimensión Alterna: mismos personajes, mismo universo, historia distinta.), Aspros/Defteros x OC. Aspros está muerto, por las razones que todos conocemos, mientras que Defteros porta la armadura de Géminis luego de haberse entrenado en la Isla Kanon y habita en el Santuario.

* * *

"_El __**pasado **__es una colección interminable de horrores que sólo merece el más completo de los olvidos; el __**futuro**__, una incógnita poco confiable que es preciso asegurar; el __**presente**__, el campo de batalla donde hay que garantizarse la vejez." – __**Ernesto Mallo**_

* * *

Defteros, cómodamente sentado sobre una manta en el pasto apoyando la espalda sobre un árbol, observaba a su pequeña Eleanora recoger flores de todo tipo de aquel prado que habían visitado esa tarde. Habían pasado poco más de cuatro meses desde que iniciaron su relación de noviazgo, debidamente aprobada por el Patriarca, relación que intentaban mantener alejada de los ojos del resto de sus compañeros que no hacían más que cuestionar sobre temas íntimos o relacionados al pasado.

El único de los caballeros que estaba al tanto de todo era Asmita, quien de vez en cuando solía compartir algún rato esporádico que se permitía en medio de sus meditaciones profundas realizadas a diario, cosa que era agradecida por Defteros, ya que prefería aprovechar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible a solas con Eleanora.

Esa tarde Defteros estaba más pensativo que de costumbre a ojos de Eleanora, incluso un tanto preocupado y trastornado, mas supuso que todo se debía a la cercanía de la guerra santa. Ya Hades había empezado a moverse en las sombras, por lo que cada vez era menor el tiempo que podían compartir.

-Mira Def, ¿te gustan?- inquirió la joven doncella acercándose al caballero de Géminis quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, mostrándole el ramo de flores que acaba de formar.

-¿Eh? Si…-replicó repentinamente descolocado posando su mirada en el sonriente rostro de su novia.

-Son para ponerlas en tu templo…-agregó tomando asiento junto a él, siendo rápidamente levantada por Defteros y colocada en medio de sus piernas de espaldas a él, para después sentir como él la envolvía suavemente con sus brazos, depositando un beso en el cuello de la chica quien se estremeció al contacto.

-¿En Géminis? Últimamente hay mas color en el templo del que ha habido en los últimos años gracias a tus ramos…-comentó a modo de broma, aspirando el aroma a flores que la pequeña doncella emanaba, deseando grabárselo a fuego en su olfato.

Eleanora no pudo reprimir la carcajada. Era cierto, cada vez que podía llevaba un ramo de flores al templo de Géminis, gesto al cual Defteros se había acostumbrado y agradecía con una sonrisa; esas flores en medio de la frialdad y soledad de Géminis le parecía una alegoría de la presencia de Eleanora en la vida de él mismo.

-Defteros, hay algo que deseo preguntarte…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, pequeña?- contestó Defteros permitiéndole girarse en medio de sus piernas, quedando ambos sentados frente a frente.

-No sé si sean ideas mías, pero te he visto de cierta forma preocupado y distraído estos últimos días, ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Estás bien?

Defteros soltó un bufido y con el dorso de su mano derecha recorrió la nívea piel de Eleanora.- Créeme, eso es algo que no deseas saber…

-Def por favor, estoy muy preocupada por ti, no importa lo que sea, tan solo dímelo, no puedo estar tranquila al saber que tú no te encuentras bien…

El aludido tomó una bocanada de aire puro antes de decidirse a hablar, llevaba días con lo mismo, y ese día en especial, se encontraba más inquieto que nunca al respecto, por lo que quizá el compartirlo con ella lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse un poco.

-Se trata de **él**, Eleanora…

-¿De **él**?- repitió Eleanora con cierto recelo.

-Sí, de **él**…-confirmó, viendo como el rostro ya preocupado de Eleanora se agravaba aun mas.- Llevo días sintiendo su presencia en Géminis, y durante mis sueños se vienen a mi mente imágenes del pasado…

-¿Estás seguro? Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-No lo sé pequeña, pero si hay alguna manera de volver a la vida después de la muerte, no me sorprendería que él la conociese…

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, tiempo que aprovechó Eleanora para ordenar sus ideas con respecto a una posible reaparición de aquel personaje en escena, y que Defteros utilizó para escrutar el rostro de la joven en busca de algún ápice de duda o arrepentimiento.

-Defteros.- llamó Eleanora con firmeza.- Sea lo que sea que haya venido a hacer, puedes contar conmigo para contrarrestarlo. Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Crees poder ir en contra de alguien a quien amaste alguna vez?-preguntó Defteros ligeramente dudoso.

-Nunca podría olvidar lo que siento por ti, ni ir en contra tuya, mi lealtad está contigo hasta el final. Él no significa nada para mí, lo que sentí por él no fue más que una admiración mal sobrellevada.-aclaró la joven muy segura de sí misma, al momento que depositaba un nuevo beso en la comisura de los labios de su interlocutor.

Cierta sensación de alivio y seguridad embargó a Defteros, quien se encargó de profundizar aquel beso tomando a Eleanora de la cintura y acercándola hacia él. La beso con devoción y pasión profunda, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La doncella sintió como su piel quemaba a causa del intenso calor que desbordaba Defteros a cada momento, como si el volcán de la Isla Kanon estuviese vivo dentro de él.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de ti, para ser capaz de enfrentarme a él.-afirmó el de Géminis con los labios apoyados sobre la frente de Eleanora, luego de haber separado sus labios en busca de oxígeno con el cual calmar la combustión que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo en aquel preciso momento y que amenazaba con calcinarle desde el interior.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a caer, lo cual significaba que ya era tiempo de volver al Santuario, cosa que la joven pareja obedeció a regañadientes. Después de recoger todo lo que habían llevado al prado, se encaminaron de regreso a paso lento.

Conversaron sobre temas diversos, hasta que llegaron al pie de las escalinatas que conducían a las doce casas, en donde Defteros se despidió de Eleanora, ya que esta debía ir a reportarse con su superiora que se encontraba en el área de los comedores cercanos al campo de entrenamiento, y a su regreso, Defteros la acompañaría hasta sus aposentos que se encontraba en un ala contigua a la cámara del Patriarca.

Un delicado beso fue la despedida y el de Géminis la observó partir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Reanudó la marcha con gesto contrariado, a medida que se acercaba a Géminis aquella presencia se hacía cada vez más notoria, y se preguntaba cómo es que ninguno de sus compañeros era capaz de sentirla.

-_Asmita…_\- llamó Defteros vía cosmo.

-_¿Sucede algo, Defteros? Pensé que seguirías de paseo con Eleanora…_

_-Así era, pero ella se dirigió a los comedores a reportarse con su superiora…_

_-Entiendo. Estoy seguro de que no me has llamado únicamente para eso, ¿verdad? _

Defteros sonrió, Asmita podría ser ciego, pero jamás tonto, no había nada que se le escapara al guardián de Virgo.

_-Tienes razón en eso. Asmita necesito que no permitas que Eleanora regrese a Géminis. _

_-Dime Defteros, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con la alteración que siento en tu cosmo?_

_-Tengo una visita en Géminis, y necesito que ella se mantenga lo más lejos posible, no quiero que salga perjudicada. _

Esta vez fue Asmita quien se permitió una sonrisa ladina. Sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando su compañero. Había sentido la presencia maligna desde que esta había aparecido, pero había decidido no interceder en aquello, esa batalla con el fantasma le correspondía únicamente a Defteros, y a Eleanora, por supuesto.

_-No te preocupes Defteros, ella estará bien…_

_-Bien… te lo agradezco Asmita.-_y de esa manera cortaron comunicación, emprendiendo el camino a Géminis nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando al fin estuvo en la entrada del templo tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para el que podría ser el enfrentamiento más trascendental de toda su existencia.

Caminó a paso lento, adentrándose con parsimonia al interior de Géminis; a medida que avanzaba la presencia maligna se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y de la misma forma, los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo sería verlo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

-Pero mira nada más, el dorado te sienta muy bien, hermano…-escuchó el susurro de aquel que se ocultaba en las sombras de la parte privada de Géminis.

-La ambición, hermano, fue lo que te impidió brillar…- contestó acercándose lentamente hacía donde el sonido de aquella voz tan conocida le indicaba.

-¿Ambición, dices? No me hagas reír, _**Segundo**_. El único codicioso aquí eres tú. Te has esforzado en robar todo lo que algún día me perteneció. Incluso ella…

La imponente figura del antiguo santo de Géminis emergió de entre las sombras, envuelta en una versión oscura de la brillante armadura que era portada por Defteros.

-Tú sabes muy bien que Géminis me reconoció hace mucho tiempo como su digno portador. Y estoy aquí ocupando el lugar que tú manchaste con tu ambición desmedida, dándole el honor que se merece.

-¿Y qué me dices de ella, Defteros? ¿Crees que también te reconoce a ti, por encima de mí?- musitó mordaz, intentando sembrar dudas en el corazón del noble caballero. - ¿Estás seguro de que te ama a ti, y no al reflejo de mi, en ti?

Defteros apretó el puño en señal de impotencia. Aun en su corazón guardaba dudas acerca de aquello, y al parecer Aspros seguía siendo tan astuto como siempre, escrutando lugares insospechados de su interior.

* * *

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Eleanora emprendía el camino hacia Géminis después de haberse reportado con su superiora. Aun a pesar del pequeño momento de distracción que tuvo al encontrarse con algunas de sus compañeras que aun se encontraban envueltas en los quehaceres diarios, la reciente conversación con Defteros le seguía acribillando el pensamiento.

Sabía exactamente la corriente de pensamiento que debía estarse agolpando en la mente de su amado, aun a pesar del tiempo juntos, era obvio que aquella inseguridad no desaparecería tan fácilmente de Defteros, él se lo advirtió, era un fantasma que aun debía vencer.

Justo cuando avanzaba entre Aries y Tauro se encontró cara a cara con la figura del santo de Virgo, quien con rostro impasible pareciera estar esperándola.

-Eleanora…-saludó Asmita de brazos cruzado cuando sintió que la joven se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharle sin necesidad de alzar demasiado la voz.

-Sr. Asmita, buenas tardes…-replicó con cordialidad, acostumbrada a tratar al joven hindú con respeto.

-Supongo que estás al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo en Géminis en este preciso momento, ¿verdad? – inquirió Asmita con parsimonia sintiendo la alteración y preocupación de la joven.

-¿Es él? ¿Está aquí?- cuestionó, preocupándose aun mas por una posible afirmación de parte del de Virgo.

-En efecto, Eleanora. Defteros no quería involucrarte en ello, pero a mi juicio, creo que tu presencia es clave en este enfrentamiento.- contestó dando media vuelta, e indicándole con un gesto a Eleanora que se dirigiese a Géminis.

Asintiendo y murmurando un profundo "_gracias_", Eleanora reanudó la marcha a Géminis, esta vez a paso rápido. A medida que se acercaba su corazón latía cada vez más y mas rápido, anticipándose a lo que pudiese estar ocurriendo en el tercer templo.

* * *

-¡Defteros!-llamó sin respuesta alguna apenas puso un pie en Géminis.- ¡Defteros, ¿en dónde estás?!

Eleanora recorrió el templo entero en busca del aludido, se inmiscuyó incluso en la parte privada del templo, y en la habitación del gemelo menor, sin obtener éxito alguno.

-Pero miren quien llegó…- la piel de Eleanora se erizó por completo cuando escuchó aquella voz a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente, únicamente para llevarse un susto de muerte que provocó que cayera sentada en el frío suelo de Géminis.

-Aspros…-murmuró atónita, observando detenidamente la versión oscura de la armadura de Géminis que era portada por el antiguo caballero, quien tenía algunos rasguños y cortes en la piel, producto de la breve batalla que sostuvo con Defteros en otra dimensión y que detuvo al ver a Eleanora llegar al templo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Eleanora. No has cambiado en absoluto…-comentó Aspros disfrutando de la expresión de terror que poblaba el siempre amable rostro de la joven.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Defteros?!- reclamó recuperando poco a poco la lucidez de pensamiento y colocándose de pie nuevamente para encarar a quien alguna vez creyó amar.

-Entonces si es cierto.- musitó Aspros colocándose de frente a Eleanora con un escaso metro de distancia entre ellos. – Me has cambiado por mi hermano. Aunque eso no debería de asombrarme, somos muy parecidos después de todo. ¿Estás consolando mi pérdida con él?- preguntó mordaz, acercando su mano derecha al rostro de Eleanora para acariciarlo.

-**¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- **rugió Eleanora apartando de un manotazo el claro gesto de Aspros.- Tú y Defteros no tienen ningún parecido, en absoluto. Yo lo amo a él, lo que sentí por ti no fue más que una admiración mal sobrellevada que no me permitió ver tu verdadera cara. Tú eres parte del pasado, Aspros, un pasado que no merece ser recordado.

Una carcajada malévola resonó en todo el templo. Aspros se acercó y con rudeza haló a Eleanora hacia sí, apresándola entre sus brazos. Eleanora de cierta forma asqueada intentaba zafarse sin éxito de la fortaleza que representaba Aspros.

-Eleanora, mi querida Eleanora. ¿Estás intentando decirme que realmente amas a mi sombra? ¡No me hagas reír!

-No me interesa tu opinión, Aspros. ¡Ahora suéltame, y dime de una vez en donde se encuentra Defteros! – solicitó fúrica Eleanora, logrando zafarse ágilmente de los brazos del gemelo mayor.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos que Defteros debe de estar perdido en alguna dimensión, y cumplo el mayor anhelo de tu infancia?- una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en los labios del antiguo caballero, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos a la joven con rudeza, levantándola del suelo y apoyando su delgado cuerpo en la fría pared de piedra.- Estoy seguro de que siempre soñaste con esto…

Sin un ápice de delicadeza, Aspros tomó posesión de los labios de la que alguna vez consideró una amiga. Su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de la chica sin pudor alguno, mientras que con sus dientes se dedicaba a mordisquear todo a su paso, dejando un rastro de sangre.

Con una de sus manos recorría la nívea piel, palpando lugares nunca alcanzados, reservados para una ocasión mucho más especial que aquella. Aspros podía sentir las lagrimas de la joven correr libremente por su rostro, y los sollozos escapar de aquellos delgados labios cubiertos de sangre.

-**¡NOOOO, SUÉLTAME ASPROS! ¡SUÉLTAME!** – el rugido desesperado de Eleanora resonó con fuerza en Géminis, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Aspros era azotado con violencia en uno de los pilares del templo.

-**¡MALDITO! ¡NUNCA MAS SE TE OCURRA EL VOLVER A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A ELEANORA, O TE MATO OTRA VEZ!- **gritó Defteros furibundo colocando a Eleanora detrás suyo, mientras observaba como Aspros se reincorporaba con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro, la misma que tenía el día de su muerte cuando se aplicó a sí mismo el _**Satán Imperial**_.

-_**Segundo**_, lo de aquella ocasión no fue más que suerte. Pero no te preocupes, tendrás tu oportunidad para enfrentarme nuevamente y ver quién de los dos merece qué. Por ahora, disfruta de lo que alguna vez me perteneció…-replicó Aspros posando su mirada en Eleanora, quien le sostenía la mirada con clara repulsión en los ojos.- Por cierto, siéntete orgulloso de tu mujercita, parece que sí encontró la diferencia entre tú y yo…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una nueva dimensión fue abierta por Aspros, listo para marcharse de aquel lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar.- Nos veremos en la guerra santa, _**Segundo**_, y allí consumaré mi venganza…

Inmediatamente la dimensión se cerró, llevándose consigo a Aspros. Eleanora cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza. Defteros se deshizo de Géminis, enviándola de regreso a su caja de pandora. Tomó a Eleanora entre sus brazos, y con cuidado la llevó a su habitación, recostándola en la cama y permitiéndole desahogarse.

* * *

-Perdóname por no llegar antes…-susurró Defteros cuando escuchó que los sollozos de Eleanora fueron decreciendo, hasta convertirse únicamente en una respiración acompasada.

-Defteros, tuve tanto miedo…-confesó lanzándose a los brazos del gemelo menor quien la recibió con ternura.- Me siento sucia, mancillada, avergonzada, utilizada… me siento como la peor escoria de este mundo… quisiera arrancarme la piel, los labios…l-lo…-y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, fue acallada por los labios de Defteros, que asaltó su boca con marcada desesperación.

Para Eleanora la diferencia fue clara. A pesar de la ansiedad que denotaba el beso, los labios de Defteros eran como una dulce caricia que mermaba el dolor del maltrato que recientemente había recibido. Sus manos a pesar de contener la dureza de sus intensos entrenamientos, le transmitían la más intensa ternura que alguien como él podía albergar.

-Permíteme borrar la vergüenza de tu piel…- susurró Defteros al oído de Eleanora, haciendo a la joven estremecerse de pies a cabeza.- Permíteme quemarte con el fuego del volcán que vive en mi interior…

No supo si fue cuando sus manos recorrieron la piel de sus muslos con suavidad, o cuando sus labios recorrieron su cuello con adoración, pero perdió control de sí misma por completo, entregándose a ese hombre que desde siempre la amó. Se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna, disfrutando de otro nivel de contacto que desconectó su cerebro de su cuerpo, dejándola como una criatura sin voluntad a merced de la pasión de su creador.

Ni siquiera la punzada de intenso dolor que recorrió su cuerpo al tener la masculinidad de Defteros por vez primera en su interior logró sacarla de ese estupor pasional en el que había sido envuelta. Estaba perdida en él, y él en ella, los intensos suspiros y gemidos denotaban el profundo deleite en el que se hallaba consumido el gemelo menor al hacerla suya por primera vez.

Eleanora soportó valientemente la pérdida de su pureza a manos del hombre que amaba, y cuando todo terminó, hallándose ambos satisfechos, unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon, mientras que varoniles manos la acariciaban con devoción bajo las delgadas sábanas que cubrían sus cuerpos.

Volvió a dejarse llevar, esta vez por los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

-_Debo suponer que_ _Eleanora sigue en Géminis…_

_-Supones bien… _

_-Entonces no debo preocuparme por no haber hecho lo que me pediste, ¿verdad?_

_-No, al parecer otra vez volviste a tener razón… _

_-Era una batalla de dos, Defteros, pero no creas que ha terminado…_

_-Eso lo sé… pero por lo menos el capítulo que le concernía a ella ha sido cerrado… _

_-Y por lo que puedo sentir en tu esencia, claramente, ya han abierto el suyo propio… _

_-No voy a mentirte, pero tampoco te daré detalles…_

_-No los esperaba… _

_-Muchas gracias, Asmita… _

Un bufido acompañado de una corta risa fue su única respuesta. La próxima vez en que la sombra y el fantasma se encontraran, seria la definitiva.

* * *

**Lo prometido hace mucho tiempo, es una gran deuda jajajaja **

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este one-shoot que se convirtió en two-shoot. Espero no haberles decepcionado, porque sinceramente no me convencí del todo con esta segunda parte, pero sentía la necesidad urgente de escribirla, a mi musa le está dando por querer culminar los pendientes. **

**Me verán por aquí de vez en cuando (aun debo cosas, y si no quiero morir será mejor que las escriba y las suba jajajaja) pero una vez pague todo lo que debo, me desapareceré por un tiempito, ¡y es que mi primer bebé viene en camino, ya tengo 3 meses de embarazo y resulta que el pequeño/a es bastante inquieto! **

**Les puedo adelantar que si es varoncito se llamará Ilias Gian Marco (Ilias como el papá de Regulus, y Gian Marco en honor a Manigoldo en mi fanfic "Non Je Ne Regrette Rian", no me dejan ponerle Degel, ni mucho menos Albafika, Regulus, Defteros, Aspros, Kardia, o como ningún otro de los dorados, así que tendré que conformarme con eso). Y si es niña se llamará Alessia Victoria (Alessia, como la protagonista de "Non Je Ne Regrette Rian", y Victoria, porque bueno, es mi segundo nombre jajajaja). **

**¡Muchas gracias de antemano por leer, y por los hermosos reviews que se que dejaran!**

**XOXO!**


	3. Everlasting

**Aclaración:** Último capítulo, DA (Dimensión Alterna: mismos personajes, mismo universo, historia distinta.), Aspros/Defteros x OC. Aspros está muerto, por las razones que todos conocemos, mientras que Defteros porta la armadura de Géminis luego de haberse entrenado en la Isla Kanon y habita en el Santuario.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi y de Masami Kurumada.

**Notas:** después de tanto tiempo vengo con el, ahora si, último capítulo de este one-shoot que se convirtió en three-shoot. ¡Esto es en celebración del nacimiento de mi bebé, que está próximo a cumplir sus primeros tres meses de vida!

* * *

"_Cuando mi voz calle con la __**muerte**__, mi __**corazón** te seguirá hablando."_ \- **Rabindranath Tagore**

* * *

Por enésima vez aquel día enjugó las lágrimas que deliberadamente recorrían su entristecido rostro. Hacían dos meses ya desde que su mundo había cambiado por completo, desde que la alegría había abandonado su corazón, desde que su fuerza y fortaleza habían sido cegadas por el frío viento de la muerte. Dos meses en que todo había terminado y se había visto obligada a empezar de cero una nueva vida que se le antojaba insípida.

Es como si el mundo hubiese acabado para ella: de repente ya no albergaba esperanzas ni ilusiones futuras, ya no soñaba, ya no deseaba... ¡Y como no! De solo recordar aquella fatídica noticia, sentía que moría en vida una y otra vez, junto a él.

-"_Ha muerto... lo siento mucho Eleanora_"-ya ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de aquel que le había dado la noticia, solo sabía que a partir de ese momento el cielo, la vida y todo a su alrededor había perdido su sentido y color.

Sabía que podía pasar, es mas, sabía que era algo prácticamente seguro, pero aun así, nunca se está lo suficientemente listo para perder a la persona que amas, aquella que le daba sentido a tu mundo, aquella que con su sola presencia era capaz de llevarse hasta la nube mas negra.

-Ellie...-la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, revelando la llegada de Serinsa y Agasha. A la primera la conocía desde sus tiempos de aprendiz del caballero de Tauro, Aldebarán, y a la segunda la había conocido hacía poco durante las labores de restauración en el Santuario.

Junto con Serinsa se habían mudado compartiendo gastos a Rodorio, ya era imposible para ella el volver a ser doncella del Santuario. No podría volver a vivir allí sin sentir la angustia de saber que nunca lo volvería a ver caminar portando con orgullo la armadura de Géminis con su andar tan sigiloso y a la vez tan temible. No soportaría el pasar por su templo y encontrarse con el frío vacío de la ausencia; no, ya el Santuario no sería lo mismo sin su amado Defteros.

-Hola chicas...-saludó desganada. Ambas jóvenes tomaron asiento en la cama de Serinsa, mientras se dedicaban a observar el cada vez mas desgastado semblante de la antigua doncella, semblante que demostraba la pena que aún albergaba su corazón por la tan difícil pérdida.- Discúlpenme, pero no me siento tan bien como para ir hoy al Santuario a colaborar con la reconstrucción.

-No te preocupes.-respondió Serinsa con una sonrisa.-Eso se nota a leguas. ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos el día y aprovechamos para conversar y compartir un rato?

Tanto Agasha como Eleanora asintieron, una más animada que la otra por obvias razones. Se trasladaron a la cocina y luego de preparar algunos bocadillos y bebidas volvieron a la habitación para pasar el resto del día entre chicas.

Las conversaciones viajaron desde los horrores vividos durante la recién terminada Guerra Santa, hasta las historias de aprendiz de Serinsa junto a su maestro Aldebarán, el fallecido caballero de Piscis, Albafika, y la relación entre Eleanora y Defteros.

Cuando las campanas dieron las cuatro de la tarde, tanto Serinsa como Agasha se despidieron de Eleanora, la primera aprovecharía la compañía de Agasha, quien se dirigía a la pequeña floristería propiedad de su padre, para pasar por los campos de entrenamiento a visitar a Teneo.

Un tanto mas tranquila, Eleanora se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación. Se había desahogado hablando cuanto quiso y cuanto pudo de Defteros con sus amigas, lloró, se quejó, recordó, todo en busca de un poco de sosiego para su alma.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia la ventana para ver si así el viento lograba llevarse consigo aunque fuese un poco de esa tristeza que se había vuelto tan habitual en su rostro. Sintió la brisa enfriar sus mejillas cubiertas del rastro de las que alguna vez fueron lágrimas saladas, y un suspiro lastimero escapó de sus cuarteados labios.

-Defteros... siento que morí junto a tí...-murmuró al viento, soñando con que de alguna forma sus palabras lograban alcanzarle en el mas allá.- Me enseñaste tantas cosas, mas nunca me enseñaste a estar sin ti, a pesar de que sabías que muy probablemente no regresarías nunca más a mi lado...

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla próxima a la ventana de aquel pequeño hogar que se había convertido en su refugio.

Se dejó acariciar por las suaves corrientes de viento que se colaban por la ventana, mientras que acomodaba su cuerpo en la silla de madera lista para darle tregua a su corazón, ya había sido suficiente de llorar y lamentar por aquel día, mañana llegaría y podría continuar.

-_No estás sola...-_Eleanora se puso de pie dando un respingo, y desesperada buscó con su mirada el origen de aquella voz tan familiar.

-¿Def? ¿Defteros, eres tú?-preguntó al viento que parecía ser el portador de aquel mensaje. Su piel se erizó ante la posibilidad, y por un segundo sintió que un viento de alivio envolvía su interior después de tanto sufrimiento.

-_Si, soy yo... aunque no por mucho tiempo...- _respondió el gemelo menor. Se las había arreglado para por lo menos poder hablarle por última vez; su dolor le alcanzaba, incluso, hasta el mas allá, negándole la paz a su propia alma por dejarla en aquella condición.

-Def... te extraño...-susurró Eleanora con voz acongojada y el rostro una vez mas abnegado en lágrimas, apretando los párpados con fuerza, temiendo que si abría los ojos perdería ese canal de comunicación con su gran amor.- Siento que ya no puedo continuar, no tengo nada, no tengo a nadie...

-_En eso te equivocas, sabes perfectamente que jamás te dejaría sola por completo.-_replicó Defteros con voz suave pero aplomada.-_¿Recuerdas la última noche que pasamos juntos? Me aseguré de dejarte un recuerdo eterno; seguramente hará trastabillar tu mundo al principio, pero después lo amarás mucho más de lo que me amaste a mí..._

_-_¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso estoy...?-Eleanora dejó la pregunta al aire cuando escuchó una risilla traviesa en respuesta e instantáneamente posó una mano de manera protectora sobre su vientre. Rememoró los últimos meses y volvió a derramar lágrimas, esta vez de una felicidad cubierta de un poco de preocupación, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su período menstrual, cosa que ni siquiera había notado debido a su extremo luto.

-_Ya vez que no estás tan sola después de todo..._-musitó Defteros, para luego soltar un suspiro cansino.-_Perdóname por dejarte semejante responsabilidad a ti sola. Sé que serás capaz de salir adelante, pero aun así me duele saber que no estaré junto a tí y que tampoco podré conocerlo o conocerla... También lamento haberte dejado en estas condiciones, sé que no la tendrás fácil al ser madre soltera, especialmente porque tal situación no está bien vista ante la sociedad..._

_-_Si hay algo que aprendí de tí, es que no debe importarme lo que diga la gente, los únicos capaces de comprender alguna situación, son aquellos que están involucrados en ella_.- _Eleanora sonrió para sí misma, sintiendo nacer algo nuevo en su interior, un nuevo tipo de amor, un nuevo tipo de fortaleza para seguir viviendo.-Además, no es una responsabilidad Def, es una oportunidad... una nueva razón para vivir después de haberlo perdido todo...-respondió dando gracias al cielo por poder albergar en su interior el fruto del amor del único hombre que verdaderamente amó.- Sé que no será fácil, y que quizá no sea bien considerada dentro de la sociedad, pero no me importa, yo sabré salir adelante y hacerte sentir orgulloso aunque no estés con nosotros...

-_Lo sé, sé que lo harás, si hay algo que siempre he admirado de tí, es el ser capaz de salir adelante y sobreponerte a cualquier situación por mas que sea difícil al principio...-_Una sonrisa sincera apareció por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el rostro de Eleanora-_ Solo te pido una única cosa... si llegasen a ser dos, por favor, no permitas que suceda lo mismo que ocurrió con Aspros y conmigo..._-su voz se quebró, por mas que intentó no pudo evitarlo, y estaba seguro que de estar cara a cara frente a Eleanora, lágrimas hubieran cubierto su rostro por primera vez en la historia del demonio de la Isla Kanon.- _Aléjalos del Santuario de ser necesario, pero que no se repita la historia... y si llegase a ser inevitable, nunca permitas que se marque diferencia alguna entre ellos; que no haya un Primero y un Segundo, es lo único que te pido..._

_-_No te preocupes Def, jamás permitiría que algo así sucediese de nuevo, no después de haber vivido de cerca tu tragedia y la de Aspros, y de amarte como te amo...

-_Yo también te amo, y ni siquiera la muerte podrá acabar con lo que siento por tí...- _la voz de Defteros se tornó en un susurro, dejando entrever el fin de aquella oportunidad.- _Gracias Eleanora, por amarme tanto, por darle un poco de color a mi vida, por creer en mí y por hacerme tan feliz... pero especialmente gracias por permitirme vivir a través de ti y del hijo que llevas en tu vientre..._

_-_Defteros, mi amor...-Eleanora se prometió que esa sería la última vez que lloraría por la muerte de Defteros, en cambio, se propuso que saldría adelante y que en el mas allá dibujaría una sonrisa en el rostro de su amado.

* * *

_***Cinco años después, Santuario de Athena, Grecia***_

Hacía mucho que las delicadas corrientes de viento griegas no azotaban su larga cabellera de aquella manera tan característica. Le brindaban una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, como si le dieran la bienvenida a la entrañable tierra que la vio nacer.

Sentada en el verde y suave pasto rememoraba los últimos años de su vida. Después de mucho pensar, había decidido abandonar su ciudad natal siguiendo un presentimiento, y a pesar de que en el principio no fue para nada fácil, logró vencer las adversidades y salir adelante. Ahora, cinco años después, se había atrevido a regresar con el pequeño Ajax de la mano, listos para afrontar aquella realidad que hacía poco había confirmado, pero que siempre había sospechado: Ajax había despertado su cosmo y para su tranquilidad, era Virgo la constelación que lo amparaba, estaba segura de que Asmita habría hecho algún comentario extraño, del tipo que solía hacer, al respecto.

Se sentía tranquila porque había cumplido la promesa hecha a Defteros hacía ya tanto tiempo, estaba segura de que su amado descansaba en paz sabiendo a su hijo lejos de las tragedias de Géminis. Y aunque no había rehecho su vida al lado de otro hombre, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto; Ajax había resultado con el carácter demasiado parecido al que su padre había desarrollado luego de su entrenamiento en la Isla Kanon, conservando aun así aquella ternura tan característica, y muy oculta, de Defteros.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-escuchó que su pequeño le llamaba desesperadamente con el cabello alborotado por el viento y una sonrisa en su rostro. Se deleitó en observarlo correr hacia ella; Ajax era la viva imagen de su padre, con la única diferencia de que su cabello era color castaño claro y lacio, al igual que el de ella.-¡La encontré, la encontré!

Con una sonrisa, Eleanora se puso de pie, sacudió su vestido y tomó entre sus manos los ramos de flores que hacía poco había comprado en la floristería de Agasha luego de haber pasado a saludar a Serinsa para que ambas conocieran en persona a su pequeño retoño, dado que había abandonado Grecia con muy pocos meses de embarazo y se había trasladado a la India, diciendo que su esposo había muerto en una de las tantas guerras que se desarrollaban en Europa en aquellos años, acallando así cualquier comentario malicioso.

Ajax tomó uno de los ramos de manos de su madre y entrelazando sus pequeños dedos con los de ella, la guió emocionado hasta el lugar de su descubrimiento.

-Es esta, ¿verdad mami?-inquirió el pequeño de pie frente a la lápida de piedra que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo en aquel cementerio donde, según su madre, descansaban los guerreros de la diosa Athena muertos en combate.

-Defteros de Géminis...-leyó Eleanora, ya sin sentir aquel nudo en la garganta que la despedazaba interiormente.-Si mi pequeño, esta es la tumba de tu padre...-y del amor de mi vida, agregó para sí.

Ajax colocó el ramo de flores sobre la lápida y tomó asiento en el verde pasto, intentando leer las letras que hacía poco su mamá había musitado en voz alta, siento observado por ella con profunda ternura.

-¡Hola papi! ¡Yo soy Ajax, tu hijo!-se presentó el pequeño, como si aquella lápida de piedra le fuese a responder.-Acabamos de regresar a Grecia, mami me dijo que naciste aquí y que te criaste en el Santuario de la diosa Athena. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo esa cosa llamada cosmo, y dice mamá que nací bajo la constelación de Virgo, y que el antiguo caballero de Virgo, Asmita, era tu mejor amigo, y que nació en la India al igual que yo.

Una suave brisa trajo consigo una sensación de respuesta, provocando que Eleanora cerrara sus ojos al notar que pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus párpados. Decidió dejar a su hijo conversar todo lo que quisiera, las otras paradas del recorrido en aquel cementerio podían esperar.

-Papi, a veces me siento triste porque no estás conmigo, pero mami siempre me dice que tu me amabas mucho y que desde antes que naciera tu ya estabas muy contento y orgulloso de mí.-confesó el pequeño sintiendo como los brazos de su madre se cernían sobre él en un abrazo protector.-Yo también te amo mucho papi, y al igual que mami hizo, dibujaré una sonrisa de orgullo en tu rostro, y te prometo que la próxima vez que regresé aquí será portando la armadura dorada de Virgo, sin importar que tan difícil sea, ni cuanto me tenga que esforzar.

Sin poder continuar con aquella charla, Ajax se envolvió en los brazos de su madre, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales eran compartidas por ella al escuchar la determinación de su pequeño al tomar semejante decisión.

-Estoy segura de que lo lograrás mi pequeño, y de que tu padre ya está sumamente orgulloso de tí desde donde sea que se encuentre.-dijo Eleanora tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo bañado en lágrimas, quien en respuesta susurró un débil si, acompañado de un leve asentimiento.-¿Que te parece si seguimos con nuestro recorrido y visitamos la tumba de tu tío Aspros, la de tu futuro antecesor, Asmita de Virgo y después vamos a que conozcas al Patriarca Shion?

-Si mami...-replicó el pequeño enjugando sus lágrimas y disponiéndose a seguir a su madre a donde ella le indicara.

* * *

_***Siete años después**__*_

Un joven de tez trigueña y larga cabellera lacia color castaño claro pulcramente peinada, estatura media, complexión delgada y levemente fornida gracias a los intentos entrenamientos, se hallaba sentado en posición de loto, y a su lado lado descansaba la pandora box que con mucho esfuerzo había obtenido hacía tan poco tiempo. Sus párpados, habitualmente cerrados, ocultaban unas orbes azul profundo que ahora entreabría con parsimonia para observar a través de ellas el paisaje a su alrededor.

-Padre, tal como te lo prometí, he regresado después de haber ganado la armadura dorada de Virgo.-musitó con orgullo contenido, sabiéndose cumplidor de aquella promesa hecha hacía años atrás.- Ha sido muy difícil este camino que hace ya tanto tiempo decidí recorrer, incluso mamá ya partió a tu lado, debido a un extraño virus que hasta hace poco aquejaba a mas de medio continente. Espero que se hayan podido encontrar y descansar juntos en paz. Yo por mi parte me preparo para salir a mi primera misión como caballero dorado de Virgo. No te niego que estoy nervioso, pero puede mas la emoción y determinación de cumplir de manera excelente con mi deber, que el temor mismo; espero que tu amigo Asmita me considere por lo menos como un digno sucesor suyo, aunque según el Patriarca, él y yo somos un poco distintos; sé que aun me falta mucho por alcanzar, pero confío en que lo lograré, y que te haré sentir orgulloso desde donde sea que te encuentres...

-¡Eh, Ajax, es hora de partir!-un chico de tez ligeramente bronceada, complexión delgada y fornida, ojos grises, y larga cabellera negra lacia un tanto alborotada, le hacía señas al caballero de Virgo para que se diera prisa.

-¡Es cierto, olvidé decírtelo!-reconoció dándose una palmada en la frente y haciéndole señas a su compañero para que lo esperara.- Ese que me está llamando es mi parabatai, Doryan de Géminis; para tu tranquilidad no volverá a ocurrir lo sucedido entre mi Tío Aspros y tu otra vez, Doryan perdió a su hermano gemelo mayor y a su familia meses antes de llegar al Santuario a manos de unos bandoleros que asaltaron su hogar a las afueras de Atenas. Así que descansa en paz papá, y por favor salúdame a mamá, no te imaginas cuanto los extraño...

Ajax tomó su pandora box y luego de sacudir su gabardina, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su compañero para emprender así el viaje para cumplir con su primera misión como un caballero dorado de Athena.

-¿Que tanto hacías en la tumba del antiguo caballero de Géminis?-preguntó Doryan curioso, eran muy pocas las cosas que había logrado sacarle a su misterioso y reservado parabatai a pesar de que se conocían desde que este último había llegado al Santuario siete años atrás.

-¿No te lo he dicho?-inquirió Ajax volviendo a cerrar sus párpados y dejando ligeramente atrás a su compañero con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.-Defteros de Géminis era mi padre...

-**¡¿QUE?!-**y así con un rostro que solo demostraba sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo recién dicho por su parabatai, Doryan corrió para alcanzar a Ajax e intentar hacerlo hablar mas al respecto; sabía que muy difícilmente lo lograría, una vez que aquel joven sellaba sus labios era para no volver a abrirlos más, hasta que le diera la gana, claro está.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero, ahora sí, haber terminado con este one-shoot que se convirtió en three-shoot xD **

**Para las que no me reconocen, soy Threylanx Schwarze, solo que decidí cambiar mi seudónimo debido a motivos personales. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen en sus reviews sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, si hay alguna falta por favor discúlpenme, mi actual procesador de texto es tan prehistórico, que ni corrector tiene xD**

**Espero regresar mas seguido por aquí y cumplir con lo prometido hace mucho tiempo, de escribir un shoot para cada uno de los dorados de TLC.**

**Mi siguiente shoot, que se está convirtiendo en un two-shoot, será con Asmita de Virgo, no me pregunten porque, pero me sentí inspirada a escribir de él a pesar de que hay alguien que me acribillará por eso xD**

**Por lo pronto esto es todo, **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
